The technology described herein pertains generally to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices and more particularly to novel micromechanical resonant switches and charge pumps. Conventional microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) switches can be plagued by low closure cycle lifetimes and other drawbacks in various applications.